Secret Shame of the Uchihas
by darkangels202000
Summary: They all believed when the Uchiha clan was slaughtered as were their legacy but it would soon be discovered that there were survivors of the massacre, long forgotten. The torture, lies, betrayal, and the ultimate secret of the Uchiha clan will soon unfold
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Uchihas

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, or any of their characters.

They all believed when the Uchiha clan was slaughtered as were their legacy but it would soon be discovered that there were survivors of the massacre, children long forgotten. All the torture, lies, betrayal, and the ultimate secret of the Uchiha clan will soon unfold.

In the dark of the night a lone woman stood of hair as black as night and an air of gloom and death that scorched her very being and as she look to the side of the woden bridge she was standing on just above the midnight waves, a glimpse of her eyes is stolen. Eyes of hate. Eyes of fear. Eyes of despair. Eyes of death.

She turned completely to the side all of herself taken in, from midnight hair, past her bloody red eyes, to her voluptuous curves- not well hidden in her skin-tight suit-, ending at her feet where if you looked close enough you could see blood dripping into the water. And once the moonlight hit her in the perfect light you could almost see the silver wings upon her back.

This was Hell's angel. The Strong. The Fearless. The Daring. The Wanted.

This was God's regret. The Hurt. The Manic. The Dejected. The Weak.

**This was Kagome Uchiha. **

Then as she turned her head away and jumped from the bridge a lone whisper was heard.

_ "Shaningan."_


	2. Must Know

Secret Shame of the Uchihas

I do not own Inuyasha, Naruto, YYH, or any of their characters.

I figured I should write a character list because I plan to use a lot of characters from the three animas- Inuyasha, YYH, and Naruto and there are a couple of circumstances that will be difficult in this story unless you know some basic facts about their clan. 

Kagome Uchiha-27yrs-18yrs

Itachi Uchiha- 24yrs-21yrs

Bryan Uchiha- (Bryan is owned completely by the talented authorsabrinaw, and I believe that you should totally read her stories. I'm using her because she reminds me of one of my best friend Briana who I call Bre.) 28 yrs-19yrs

Sango Uchiha- 32yrs-20yrs

Kikyo Uchiha- 34yrs-21yrs ( I know a lot of people don't like her but you'll love her in this story.)

Harmony-Melody- Twins, not originally Uchihas married into the family by way of tweebs, work with supernatural, 17 yrs, 10yrs

Kohaku-Souta Uchiha- Twins and aged in that order, tweebs, married to Harmony and Melody. 18yrs, 10yrs

Naruto-13

-Shippo-13

Gaara: 13.

Slade/Shadow-7yrs

Bankotsu- 32yrs, 25yrs

Jakotsu/Jankotsu-33yrs, 24yrs

Rin-35yrs, 26yrs

D/Dee- The devil, really old

Mido- 45yrs, 20yrs

Sesshomaru- old, hot, mated to Mido…Demon Lord of West

Kurama/Yoko-old again, but really hot, mated to… Demon Lord of East

Kouga-old, fine, okay whatever, mated to…Demon Lord of North

Miroku-old/young, cute, mated to Sango, no reason to play there…**Vampire** Lord of South

Inuyasha-old but the youngest-mated to…1/2 Demon Lords of Lands

I think that's everyone but if I forgot someone then I'll add them later. It's important you know the first age is what they really are and the second is how they look so their illusions don't fool you 'cause I can't just but into the story to explain it. I don't know how the real Naruto background is but I'm putting them on a large remote island in 2007 where they are aware of the outside world like Japan and the US but just don't care.


	3. Tweebs

**Bold in **( )**- Bre **_Italic on _( )_-Me_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY SURVIVORS!!?

"Lady Tsunade please. It was recently discovered that a group of children were missing at that time who may still be alive and…"

"And?"

"The guards you hired to protect the village, we believe they could be the missing twins," whispered an idiot.

"Based on what? And stop whispering this isn't the fuckin' FBI."

"Well how many twins are born that survive these days? Quite frankly thes-."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT AN IDIOTIC ACUSATION THAT IS? HOW INSULTING THAT IS TO THEM? AND ME? YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST NIN I HAVE EVER MET…" Mood swings much, I think someone needs a Midol and a margarita.

And so the Lady Hokage continued to yell at the unnamed (_because nobody cares about them_) nin for an unknown (_because once again, nobody cares_) amount of time. Meanwhile on top of village gate (**You know that really really big wall, that they had build.**_Yeah but what's a wall gonna do?_ **Ninjas can't jump walls, duh. **_Your right what was I thinking, ninja only jump trees and building, no walls-rolls eyes. _**Exactly. **_Okay back to the story while I explain things to my very dear and very very slow friend Bre._)

_Meanwhile on the damn useless "gate"…_

"Man, if only he knew how right he is."

"Poor baka, getting' chewed out for havin' the right answer."

"I wish we could just tell'em the damn place is safe and sit the fuck down."

"Yeah but them we'd have to hear who we are, what happened, why weren't we killed, where's everyone else…."

"Unhuh, and then comes the pity. We're sorry their dead. Wish we could have stopped him. Blah blah blah. And I don't have that kind of patient or maturity."

"So basically we're stadin' on this huge fruckin' wall, in the village we hate, away from our mates, in 110 degree weather because we're lazy?"

"Basically."

"Man we're stupid."

And Kohaku turned to his brother with a smile, "It's too damn late to turn back now. It's just about to get interesting."

_Please read and review & if you have any questions please contact me:D_

_And put me on alert!!!_


	4. And So It Begins

Kagome Uchiha-27yrs-18yrs

"Sango?"

"Sango?!"

"SANGO!!"

"What the fuck Bryan?! I'm sitting right next to you. What the hell could you really need now?"

"A cookie."

"You fuckin' idiot. I'll show you to interrupt me while I'm daydreaming…and ohhh, nevermind. Cookies are in the bag.

"Oh hell no, what the fuck do you mean woman. Oi! Listen to me bitch."

Bry and Sango were on a stake-out of sorts. Jut a while away from the Leaf Village gate, wait for any signs of trouble from the boys. The Uchihas had been lazily watching the village for three years. Orichimaru's attack years prior threw off their plans- they never intended for Sasuke to reach the level of chunin. They were gonna kidnap him. Tell him the truth. Then let him make his own decision. If he chose against them, they would make sure he would forget and never remember. It was safer for him that way. It was safer for all of them that way. However if he had sided with them, they would have brought that damn village to its knees by now.

To allow Sasuke to become anything other than a genin without their training, their protection, and most importantely the truth, would leave him open to their enemies and hell even some of their allies. It was vastly know in the ghostly community that whoever got Sauske, got the entire hidden family. He was their weak spot, the only one of them to ever be turned but even worse he was the easiest to capture, the easiest to break, and the easiest to control.

But to be perfectly honest, they'd screwed up. They'd allowed Orichimaru to bit Sauske. They'd allowed him to attack the village. They'd allowed him to kill their mark. **That** hokage was theirs **dammit**, he was **fuckin'** theirs. And heaven be swallowed up by hell, someone was gonna pay for his sins, every last one of them.

"Lady Hokage" said **the **nameless nin

"_Dear God, what have I done to deserve this?_," she muttered to herself.

"Lad-"

"What the hell do you want!!" (This so cannot be his day.)

"There are intruders at the Main Gate from Orichimaru and they request entrance to th-"

He didn't get to finish because Tsunade was halfway out the building.

"Damn." _Probably should have told her they're peaceful. Oh well._

_Please read and review & if you have any questions please contact me, :D_

_And put me on alert!! _

_**If I get reviews…I'll update tomorrow!!**_


End file.
